Spring Desire : Primerose
by Ducci
Summary: *WARNING CONTAINS OC'S* Don't like? Then don't read! OCxZai This isn't like your OTHER Zaizen x OC stories. Are you tough enough to take a look at a different story plot for once? No summary for you guys that don't give change a shot!


_**Chapter o1**_: Delinquent, Harumi Aizawa, enters the game!

There she was, the "delinquent", of Shitenhouji. Harumi Aizawa was her name and she really did follow up her name as the "spring beauty" in most people's eyes, mostly the old people. Her blonde hair was tainted with a beautiful marigold hue on their ends as they rested upon her mid-back section. Everyone's eyes couldn't help but stare at those keen grey eyes of her's that seemed to be welcoming another spring season to come quickly.

However due to personal past issues she's had as a child she's been through quite a lot. Trust is something she couldn't give too easily, love is a taboo word and feeling, and faith is a word uncommon in her dictionary; none of these really existed in her life.

Harumi made her way towards her usual class and sat on down, minding her business and everyone around her. Her Shitenhouji uniform was perfectly fit on her body, she wore her black leggings and topped off her outfit by loosening up the tie. While her blonde-marigold locks were placed in a loose fishtail that was always flung over her left shoulder and her bangs curved against her soft olive cheeks.

"Harumicchi~!" A rather cute petite wearing an oversized sweater popped into her class, 2-7. "How's it going?"

"Fuuka…Oh well, it's another day at school?" Harumi answered, showing a soft smile. "I'm glad you're back from America. So how was it?"

"Oh you should've seen it! It was beautiful, well the parts I went too." Fuuka answered and sucked onto her milk candy lollipop. "Heh, but I really do love it there. Their music, their clothing, their-well-everything~!"

"I noticed, so how's your grandma?" Harumi asked, laughing towards the upbeat bestie that stood in front of her.

"Grandma's doing fine. She just needs to stop staying up late to watch her late night dramas." Fuuka answered and shook her head playfully. "Welp~ I should be going now, au revior~"

"**Bye**, **see you later**, Fuuka." She stated in English as she slouched onto her table top. "**I hope this year it'll be fun…**" She once again stated in English and smiled to herself like a child.

"Zaizen-chan see you later~!" A masked wearing man noted as he pranced away.

"Ugh, how embarrassing…Can't he stop acting gay for just a moment or something…" The male walking in with multi colored piercings murmured and grunted at the same time with annoyance.

He gave Harumi a look, she noticed but ignored, and flopped down on the desk besides her. They were the same, minding their own business, blasting away their I-pods until the late bell rings. Coincidently they both were listening to British Indie music, of course Harumi held a lot of love towards every music but she held more interest in this genre in particular.

Harumi didn't bother to talk to him and she kept staring at the clouds and nibbled against her orange painted nails as if they were snacks. She dreamt that one day, maybe one day, she'll find that special person she's been wanting to have but she knew it was all but a dream. Of course it was, everything was out of her reach no matter how hard she tried. Everything she loved was ripped away from her grasp as she struggled to keep on that smile that hid her torn inner facial expression.

"Good morning class, I'll be your homeroom teacher…" He began to talk, she ignored with the help of her I-pod.

_I wonder when…No, I doubt I'll find love. I don't believe in love anyways, there's no point in waiting. Besides I could find something else to cope with instead of romance, like playing tennis-or even dancing with friends. Yea, I don't need love in my life. I'll be happy-_

"Ahem! Harumi Aizawa-san I presume?" The teacher cleared his throat and tapped her desk, "Care to talk about yourself?"

"Uh, yea. Sure, why not." She quickly stated, standing up and sliding her headphones off, for now. "As you heard, my name's Harumi Aizawa. Um, I like dancing with friends-Oh!- and playing DDR. Um, yea want to know me just talk to me. Yep."

She nodded to herself and looked around, then eyed the teacher. He crossed his arms over one another and waited for her to continue but she sat down, not wanting to bore those people. The male next to her was dozing off, he must've already been introduced already but she never noticed.

"Hikaru Zaizen-san don't go sleeping off just yet." The teacher warned and tapped his desk as well. "I'll have to keep an eye on you both."

"**Oh great**…" They both sarcastically remarked in English and glanced each other. She waved and he just stared, irritating her a bit.

"Um…Okay." She placed on her headphones and changed the artist to: **Panic! At the Disco**, and began to look at the clouds form again.

Day went by and soon it was the end of the school day, in which Harumi slept through English and Math. She slipped on her converse and stared at the flyer in her locker that read : **Join the Tennis Club**. She sighed but couldn't help but smile, there was a sticky note that held a doodle of Fuuka's face saying : "I'll be waiting for you~!"

"Looks like I have no choice now do I?" She skipped out of the main school building and walked in a fast pace towards the courts. "Fuuka? Where-Oh-hello."

A group of men stared with curiosity as she walked past them, frantically. She wasn't good around men, even if they were around her age; she could handle younger boys though. There was a first year that caught her eye as she smiled at him, since he was the only one being hyper active around the coach.

"**He reminds me of someone…**" She noted in English and closed her eyes. "Ah!" She yelped but managed to suppress it.

"Heh~! Did I scare you?" Fuuka asked as she twirled around Harumi, they were face to face now. "I'm glad you came, you need to take your mind of things so…I asked my cousin to have you be the manager."

"E-Eh? Shiraishi-san?" Harumi stuttered as she couldn't believe what Fuuka just did. "What about you?"

"I'm doing the soccer club…besides I'm not good at tennis so I wouldn't know what to do." Fuuka tickled her cheeks and turned a pink tint as she lied. "Just kidding, I'm doing choir~!"

"Ah, I forgot. You like-I mean-love doing singing." Fuuka nodded towards Harumi's response as she dashed off. "**Bye** Fuuka!"

Fuuka ran and waved with her back turned, jogging her way towards main building. Someone crept behind Harumi and placed a hand on her, a man, startling her; and she subconsciously tossed him over her shoulder.

"Ow…" The male noted as everyone began saying the words Coach.

"I-I am so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! It was just a reaction, I didn't mean to toss you over my shoulder." She bowed furiously and couldn't hear what he was saying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-Eh?"

"It's okay. Shiraishi-chan told me about you, I was curious and so I wanted to test it out. I guess you really do hate it when men walk up to you without notice." He laughed as he dusted off his hat with a large grin curling upon his lips. "Perfect, now we don't have to worry about someone trying to steal our manager."

"Huh?" She whispered and stared at him with a raised brow.

"I told you didn't I?" A male just a year older than her sighed with a weak smile, it was Shiraishi. "It's been a while hasn't it Haru-chan. I'm glad you're willing to be our manager. We need one."

"S-Shiraishi-san." She pouted and blew her bangs away before speaking again, "I'm doing okay-I guess-nothing much though."

"Ah, that's good." He smiled as he ruffled hair gently. "Ah right everyone this is Harumi Aizawa, the "delinquent" I told you about."

"You're still saying that?" She murmured as he laughed.

"I-Is she really that scary Shi-chan?" The interesting first year, in her eyes, asked as he cowered in fear.

"Yep. So you guys better make sure you do your work and listen to what I say…or _ELSE_!" He joked, she knew, but the others took it seriously. "Remember how she-"

"I can't believe you guys are going to believe that, it's obvious it's a lie. Look at his face, he's enjoying this right now." Zaizen pointed out as he crossed his arms, irritated.

"**Stop**! I never did anything like that! Shi-rai-shi!" She broke down his name in syllables as he sweat dropped and covered up his frightened look with a fake laugh.

"I-I'm just playing guys, she's really nice and sweet. I know she may not look like it but she really is." Shiraishi cleared his throat before saying this.

"Please take care of us!" They bowed in front of her formally as she did the same, a bit pleased they got that straightened it.

"Nee, nee. Haru-chan are you really scary? Shi-chan said that you turn into a monster when you're mad is that-" The red haired boy paused and began to stutter. "U-Uwa! Scary, it's a demon! A demon!"

"That's right-" She stared at Shiraishi as he mouthed: **Kintarou Touyama**. "Kintarou-chan~ If you do piss me off I'll make sure regret doing that to me~" She smiled, but her demonic aura was noticeable, as she stared at him at eye level.

"R-Right!" Kintarou straightened up and saluted her with fear.

"Good boy!" She patted his untamed red spikes and walked away towards Shiraishi. "I know two of them, for now. Kintarou-chan and Zaizen-san, he's in my class."

"Okay then. That's Ishida Gin, Oshitari Kenya, Chitose Senri, Konjiki Koharu, and Hitouji Yuuji." He pointed towards each one as he stated their names. "Hm…I'm forgetting someone…No, I think I have all of them…"

"Senpai, you forgot the Vice-captain, Koishikawa Kenjirou. Please make sure you remember that, even if your brain is small." Zaizen noted as pointed towards the crouched gloomy male. "See, this is what happens when you don't remember him. He gets overly emotional and it gets annoying."

Harumi laughed as she heard what Zaizen said and watched Shiraishi run up to him, apologizing for his mistake. Zaizen couldn't help but stare and smile somewhat, he was the only one that noticed her laughing. It's a rare sight to see really, she hardly smiles or laughs unless it's around someone she trusts and loves.

She loves Shiraishi as an older brother, he's always been looking out for her and he loves her as younger sister. Including his cousin, Fuuka, her twin brothers-who are older than her-,and lastly the person she's fallen in love with. Who could that be?


End file.
